


【蓋艾九】三人的幸福

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-31 11:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【蓋艾九】三人的幸福

＊三人是屬於情侶關係。

＊彼此之間都有性愛描述，有部分雙龍入洞(蓋文跟艾倫同時進入900後穴)，詳細CP為蓋艾倫、艾倫900跟G900。

「很好，現在誰能跟我解釋，他媽的究竟是什麼情況？」

蓋文盤坐在床鋪上，碧綠眼睛緊盯站在床邊，要求他別離開的艾倫跟奈斯。

打從他推開門進入屋子後，就馬上察覺到異狀，自己的兩個男友，竟然罕見地沒有要他先去洗澡，就大方接受他的索吻，他用多年來的辦案經驗研判，背後原因肯定不尋常，除此之外，他踏進浴室，把身軀浸泡在熱水後不久就聽見推門的聲想，接著就發現褪除上衣，手拿肥皂的奈斯把頭從縫隙探進來，表示自己願意替他擦澡。

但奈斯立刻被蓋文趕走。

並非是他不喜歡仿生男友的行為，純粹是太古怪，他猜想大概擦澡到一半，奈斯就會要他改善生活上某個小缺失，蓋文向來不是好講話的男人，他們會當場吵起來，接著晚上就沒辦法如願做愛，改成跟艾倫做？噢，不，他只能眼睜睜看著奈斯拉起艾倫的手臂，兩人就這樣在蓋文面前磨蹭起下體，接著奈斯主動騎在高大男子身上，搖晃全身直到高潮，絲毫沒蓋文介入餘地。

即便他在幻想這畫面時硬了，仍舊沒有開口要奈斯回浴室，而是伸手撈起勃發的慾望替自己解決。

稍晚，他跟艾倫坐在桌邊用餐時，SWAT隊長也沒有反對他拿出酒，在吃蛋時還喝下幾杯，奈斯也就簡單提醒他別喝太多，這一切對於注重健康品質的二人而言，都屬於反常現象。

「你們是不是瞞著我某件事？」蓋文終於在灌了半瓶酒以後詢問。

他看著艾倫勾起嘴角，奈斯則是伸手拉起棕髮警探手臂。

「你確定自己沒在演戲？」警用仿生人似乎懷疑某件事，偏偏蓋文仍舊在狀況外。

「當然沒有，該死，你們打從我回來後就很奇怪，所以到底有什麼祕——」他沒能講完，奈斯就揪住蓋文衣領，低頭吻上人類的唇，甚至還用手引導蓋文觸摸他的身軀，讓手臂貼在胸膛位置，隔著布料撫摸凸起來的人造肌肉。

連艾倫也罕見地走過來，一手往蓋文的胯下之間摸去，這促使還在跟奈斯接吻的他馬上往旁邊跑，避免對方得逞。

「幹，你們現在看起來就像是兩隻欲求不滿，進入發情期的狗！」除了在床上，他鮮少用這種方式稱呼自己男友，真要說的話，也就只針對被他進入，深陷情慾漩渦，渴求他給予更多的艾倫。

「蓋文，冷靜點。」艾倫試圖勸說。

「這叫我怎麼冷靜！」他忍不住咒罵。

奈斯直起身子，視線盯著蓋文下半身，在此時冷冷開口：「你勃起了。」

蓋文低頭注視胯部，果真，他的褲子形成一頂小帳篷，若換做平日，他會難為情，但今天他只想發脾氣：「還不是你們害的！」

「既然如此，我們可以直接進房。」艾倫咧嘴一笑，奈斯撇頭望著SWAT隊長，同樣露出一抹笑容，看起來非常期待能跟蓋文做愛。

雖說百般不情願，比起性，現在蓋文更想知道兩名男友反常原因，但他的情慾正在快速攀升，直接進房確實是好主意，他撐起身子，轉身踏入房間，艾倫跟奈斯不久後就在把衣物脫個精光情況下前往臥室。

這就是蓋文被迫面對的突兀場面，他看著自己的男友們赤身裸體，站在床沿，而他反倒衣服穿好好的，甚至被要求不能移動跟自行解決，彷彿等著欣賞一齣活春宮，而他僅能擔任始終無法插手的路人。

當他終於按耐不住，再度直接提出疑問，艾倫才開口。

「今天是幾月幾號？」

「十月7號，這並沒有回答我的疑惑。」蓋文皺眉，他仍舊很茫然與憤怒。

「但這就是答案。」奈斯指出。

蓋文惱火地別過頭面對仿生男友：「單純說出日期不叫回答問題，今天是十月7號，一個極其普通的日——等等，7號！這不就是我的生日？」

艾倫翻翻白眼：「你總算反應過來了。」

「虧我還特地想提早給你禮物，結果被拒絕。」奈斯跟著回應。

「這麼說來，你說要替我擦澡，實際上是真的？」棕髮警探忽然希望能回到浴室，讓自己答應要求。

「當然，你老是說想嘗試浴室性愛，我想說能夠在男友生日當天給他，沒想到被對方驅趕。」仿生人咧嘴一笑。

「我只是因為不知道，之後還能找機會彌補。」蓋文有些慌張，他並不希望因為自己的後知後覺，導致錯失所有良機。

「等下次吧，至少現在能用其他方式代替，」奈斯喃喃說道，邁開腳步，爬上床鋪，湊到蓋文面前：「蓋文，把你的腿打開。」

縱使有些失望，但蓋文還是乖乖照做，他看著奈斯拉住替自己脫去衣物，隨後拉住褲子邊緣，將棕色長褲連同底褲往下推，促此三人都渾身赤裸，而悶一陣子，有點硬的慾望則是直接現身，奈斯沒有多說話，立即就低頭含住。

蓋文喜歡自己的男友替他口交，無論是艾倫或奈斯，正式開始前都愛先氣氛炒熱，他們的高超技巧往往能讓蓋文為之著迷，警探舒服地輕撫奈斯髮絲，但今天他還沒進入狀況，就看著從另一側湊上來的艾倫跟著把腦袋貼近碩大硬物，顯然想與奈斯共同替蓋文服務。

「你們是怎樣，像平常那樣其中一人幫我含就好。」蓋文稍微皺眉，認為沒必要連這種事都有所改變。

「蓋文，今天畢竟是你生日。」艾倫稍微抬起腦袋，朝男友眨眨眼，接著就加入奈斯行列，一人一機分別舔起蓋文的兩側小球。

這二個技術很好的人，合力進行同樣行為，就是能讓當事人感到格外舒適，蓋文發出輕微喘息，左右手臂托住男友們的腦袋，撐開快要完全緊閉的雙眼，打量靈巧舌頭滑過柱體邊緣，不時輕捏跟含一旁球體的誘人伴侶。

兩人通力合作也令蓋文達到高潮速度加快，當棕髮警探喘息生開始加劇，艾倫與奈斯就更加努力地舔弄，還讓舌頭數次經過小孔，意圖要蓋文直接射在他們臉上，就在高潮來臨，兩人果真把臉靠上去的面積更多，令白濁順利散落在標緻臉蛋間。

艾倫舉起手，抹抹臉頰，把沾取到的精液用舌頭舔乾淨。

「你這欠人幹的男人。」蓋文忍不住評論。

艾倫微笑著：「我在床上本來就喜歡被你幹。」

「話是你說的。」蓋文狡詐說道，身軀往前一撲，直接把艾倫壓制在床鋪上，低頭凝視SAWT隊長。

「需要我幫你擴張嗎？」

「不用，」艾倫表示：「在你回來前，我跟奈斯幫助彼此弄好了，你直接插入就好。」

「所以我才說你很欠幹。」蓋文低吼，左手往下一撈，握住肉刃，右手抬高艾倫的腿，對準流淌透明愛液的緊緻後穴推擠進去，他沒有在艾倫的甬道遇見任何阻礙，蓋文隨即明白人類男友沒撒謊，他的慾望輕易進入狹窄內壁，直抵最深處。

艾倫舒服地仰起腦袋喊叫。

「好棒！」蓋文搖晃腦袋，他感覺稍早喝下的酒精開始發酵，導致喊叫聲在耳畔成為一種噪音。

「你是多想要呀。」他脫口抱怨，艾倫的雙臂勾住男友頸部，笑了笑。

「我跟奈斯趁你還沒回家前玩過屁股好幾次，雙方都期待能被填滿，你也知道，那些道具永遠比不上你胯下這根肉做的。」他擺動臀部，促使蓋文進到更深處。

「有時我真懷疑自己究竟是你的男友還是按摩棒。」

艾倫稍微皺眉：「嘿，別這樣想，我當然是因為愛你才同意交往，」此時，艾倫轉頭望著在旁邊觀看一陣子的奈斯：「差不多可以換人了，奈斯跟我提過今天想換個體位。」

「換個體位？」蓋文半信半疑，目前他與艾倫尚未高潮，但中途結束倒也沒關係，他看著奈斯攀爬到兩名人類面前，將臀部對準他們的陰莖方向，並用手撥開柔軟後穴，直到蓋文驚覺擴張的大小，才理解某件事。

「等等，奈斯，你想被我們兩個同時進入？」他有些難以置信，以往艾倫並不同意採取雙龍入洞，奈斯雖然沒說什麼，但每當蓋文心血來潮提出來，都會被SWAT隊長駁回。

「我認為這是你喜歡的禮物。」奈斯平靜表示。

蓋文別過頭望著艾倫：「你不是反對這種玩法，怎麼，太陽從西邊出來，還是我的男友在不知不覺中被掉包？」

蓋文仍舊有些難以置信，試圖要確保發生在眼前的事情真實性。

「我想說今天是你生日，而且這主意是奈斯主動提出，我也是確保他能接受，才打算與你嘗試。」艾倫強調。

蓋文扭頭望著還趴在床鋪上的仿生男友：「真的？」

奈斯點點頭：「沒錯，既然都確定了，那究竟什麼時候才要上，還是你想繼續幹艾倫。」

蓋文雙頰發燙，他搖晃腦袋，把繁雜思想拋開，挪動身軀靠近奈斯臀部，把被他握住的硬挺抵住穴口，另一邊的艾倫也做出同樣行為，兩名人類交換一個眼神後，就同時把慾望往前擠壓進緊密密道內。

「你竟然同意我這樣做。」蓋文與艾倫分別貼著奈斯的兩邊臀肉，緩緩往前推送，除了直接進入仿生人體內，當兩根陰莖相互摩擦，也促使蓋文達到另一個刺激，他不禁伸手揉捏艾倫的翹臀：「待會再來滿足你。」SWAT隊長別過頭朝他露出笑容。

接著，他們共同擺盪起下半身，用腫漲肉根猛烈撞擊溫熱內壁，還連續衝撞熟悉的前列腺位置，面對這些，奈斯只得仰起腦袋呼喊。

「繼續，我很喜歡！」

蓋文將身子往前傾，邊抽插邊吻上男友的唇瓣，在他放肆地伸出舌頭時也沒被阻擋，蓋文著實運用起身為壽星的特權，意圖要把平日總被嚴禁的行為都嘗試過。

「搖晃你的屁股，我們還沒結束呢。」話音剛落，身下的警用仿生人就律動起來，促使緊緻肉壁與兩根碩大硬物相互輾磨，帶來更猛烈快感。

同樣被快感淹沒的艾倫跟著奈斯相互呼喊：「噢，再來，還不夠！」

面對他的呻吟，蓋文甩動手臂，毫不猶豫地往男子臀部抽打下去：「要不要繼續稍早的行為？」

艾倫別過頭，以碧綠眼睛盯著蓋文：「連問都沒必要，你直接把大傢伙捅進來就好。」

棕髮警探在內心嘀咕，思考自己男友在這天究竟有多異常，但實際表現出來的僅有挑眉，在加快速度往奈斯甬道推送幾次，把仿生人帶到高潮邊緣後就把慾望抽離，轉而繞至艾倫身後，長驅直入，就這樣抵進溼透的後穴。

來自正後方的滾燙碩物，促使艾倫咬緊牙根，但蓋文一往前衝刺，他就支撐不住。

「啊！」

警探勾起嘴角，強勢把SWAT隊長的腦袋往自己方向扳過來，吻上對方的唇。

無論是艾倫還是奈斯，蓋文都喜歡與他們接吻，對於兩名男友，他有截然不同的對待方式，針對熱愛粗暴手段的艾倫，他忍不住動到牙齒，輕微啃噬對方嘴唇，他往往能控制力道，在不咬傷對方情況下傳達主控權在他手裡。

除了蓋文的吻，連奈斯也轉過身，維持身後埋入腫漲慾望狀態，吻起艾倫的胸膛。

此時的棕髮警探，赫然發現自己到頭來還是喜歡這個他們最常使用的體位，三人放肆地搖晃全身，發出熱情讚嘆，縱然沒有特別計算過，但高潮卻能在同樣時間抵達，深在艾倫與奈斯體內的人類陰莖，以及掛在奈斯雙腿間的性愛模組，在同一間彈跳、噴灑，弄到奈斯胸膛多出大量髒污。

「等等，還沒結束。」當蓋文以為落幕時，就聽見艾倫的言論，他帶著好奇心，往兩名男友方向注視過去，只見艾倫輕推警用仿生人肩膀。

「你還沒幫他播種。」褐髮男子半開玩笑地表示。

「播種？雖然我不介意奈斯幫我生孩子，」蓋文把奈斯抱到懷裡，低頭吻著仿生人頸部，隨後接續：「但這也是要他能懷孕的前提下。」

「等到我真的能懷孕，第一個會請求你上我。」奈斯微微一笑，轉身勾住蓋文的兩側肩膀，對準聳立的昂揚，以極為緩慢的速度往下坐。

艾倫一等到仿生人後穴被進入，立即撈起重新勃起的陰莖，湊近奈斯嘴巴，警用仿生人別過頭含住硬挺，人類們用自己習慣的途徑分別填滿溫和仿生人的上下兩個洞。

這是完全不需要語言的行為，他們做愛的次數多到只要憑藉眼神，就知道接下來要做什麼。

蓋文低頭吻起奈斯的頸部，同時前後晃動身軀，讓碩大肉刃開始熱情抽插，艾倫輕撫奈斯髮絲，望著細心舔弄柱體的仿生男友，奈斯邊用臀部品嘗蓋文的硬物，同時也有嘴巴與舌頭感受另一名男友的火熱硬挺。

稍早剛高潮過的他們，很快就重新進到狀況，蓋文喘著大氣，伸手扣住奈斯有些軟塌的性愛模組，以手指按壓，艾倫加重力道，促使慾望往前頂，抵達奈斯口腔稍深處，包覆蓋文陰莖的臀部流淌著黏滑液體，讓昂揚更方便進出，他們三人在重新被推往高潮時仰頭嘆息，再度射精。

這回，兩名人類都沒有精力做下去，只得往後躺在床鋪上，在喘氣同時凝視彼此。

「蓋文，你認為這禮物怎樣？」艾倫好奇詢問。

「還不錯，」蓋文坦言：「可惜我沒體驗到浴室性愛。」

「就如同前面所說的，下次還有機會。」SWAT隊長指出。

此時剛從短暫待機恢復過來的奈斯，拉起被子，引導蓋文躺在床鋪中間，而他自己則窩在蓋文身側。

「時間差不多了，現在就睡吧，明天還得上班。」他已經讓口吻恢復工作模式。

「上班、上班！老天，就不能讓我暫時忘記這種事嗎？」蓋文忍不住抱怨。

「也許可以。」艾倫在另一側安靜呢喃，他與奈斯交換一個眼神，接著就同時與仿生人伸出手，探入被子底下，握住蓋文的陰莖。

「等等，你們還想繼續做？」此時的蓋文有些著急，他完全沒心情繼續做愛，奈斯立即替他解惑。

「這是我們送給你的最後一個禮物。」

蓋文別過頭，凝視自己男友，接著又把視線轉向另一邊的艾倫，最後，他讓目光瞄準天花板。

「看在你們的心意份上，我就接受吧。」兩隻扣著肉柱的手掌，這才開始套弄，試圖滿足棕髮警探。

蓋文緩緩閉上雙眼，滿足嘆息，他熱愛這種能夠讓三人都幸福的模式，這天不僅是他生日，更是讓三人行關係更加親密的一天。


End file.
